


Heavy Metal Bird

by SanSanForever



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, F/M, Modern Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSanForever/pseuds/SanSanForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe where Sansa is a rebellious, teenage metalhead with a weakness for strong men and a desire to save her best friend from a creep in a van... along with the help of a Dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beg For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This work isn't nearly finished! Feel free to leave me any notes on advice to where the story should go.

The crowd echoed throughout the outdoor stadium where thousands of drunk, wild, and careless college students resided on Saturday night. "Oh, he was cute!" Jeyne Poole said as her and Sansa were rummaging through the mosh pit.

"Hey, baby!" A man with his friends whistled at the two girls who were properly dressed for a Korn concert. "'Can't wait to get you out of that skirt," the man said as he drunkenly sloshed beer out of his red cup, looking to his friends to laugh at his comment to Sansa.

"As if..." Sansa yelled across the wave of people that separated her from the group of drunk men. She giggled with Jeyne as they maneuvered their plastic beer cups away from the mess of people. A percussion sounding drum began playing and the sea of students and dropouts alike cheered, giving off a tremble that rumbled Sansa's body. "This is going to be fucking awesome!"

"Hell yeah! I can't believe your brother gave us these tickets!" Jeyne responded, yelling over Korn’s beginning sequence of “Beg for Me” and cheering crowd.

 

Sansa, Arya, and her brothers were quite the rebellious bunch since their parents were strict during their childhood. Because of their name, they weren't allowed to play with the lower standing children, leaving them without any friends but themselves. Being the different children that they were, Robb rebelled in ways including encouragement for his younger siblings to side with him and against his mother and father. Sansa rebelled by sneaking out and partying before her college years, Arya would hide in her room playing online games to get away from the life she was raised in, and her two younger brothers were just brats in general, Bran specifically making up stories from his dreams. Sansa's step-brother Jon was kicked out at the age of seventeen by Catelyn, strictly because Eddard was shamed by the neighborhood for having a bastard son, a child of an escort during a business trip to California.

 

“Yeah, he had to get rid of them since he’s sneaking off to Vegas with his girlfriend, Jeyne Westerling. He packed clothes for a few months and has been saving for a while.”

“Oh my god...” Jeyne Poole was distracted, her eyes open towards a man standing in the mosh pit with a few friends. “Who is that?”

“Who...?” Sansa’s eyes lead her to a tall man in a tight black t-shirt and leather jacket that showed every curve of his perfectly built figure, levi jeans, and a strong bent arm holding a beer bottle. “Wow,” the man was to her right, and he looked forwards to the concert ahead of them. He stood there with his beer and laughed with his friends who were much smaller than them, but in proportion had the same amount of muscle.

“Let’s go say hi!” Jeyne pulled her along through the thick crowd. Sansa denied in embarrassment, but her voice was washed out by the noise of the band and the craziness of the mosh pit. Sansa grabbed her hair and pulled it all to one side, the thick red locks waving down to her hip. She was wearing a leather-plaited skirt with a tight, black long sleeve shirt with a sheer collar-bone and arms. She wore a bracelet with spikes, and black, dangling feather earrings with a bright pink trim. “Go say hi!”

Sansa was standing ten feet away from the strikingly handsome man that towered over her, not yet sensing her presence. “Go on!”

Sansa slowly walked, avoiding tripping over her thick combat boots. As she was right next to him, one of his friends tapped on his right shoulder and pointed to her. She pretended to not notice and tried to look as best as she could, dancing easily to the music while she could feel the large man’s stare. She waited for a minute or two, wondering why he didn’t talk to her. She got a text, he’s staring at you-pretending like you don’t notice isn’t doing anything, talk!!! As Sansa read the text, she could see his back twist and his arms move in the corner of her eye. Holy shit, you should see how muscled his back is- he just took off his jacket! <3 <3 <3

Sansa looked over to the man who stared at her, and she realized why he didn’t talk to her. The right side of his face was masked with terrible scars, his medium-length black hair barely covered it. She quickly turned away frightened at the sudden impact of seeing the twisting burns, yet feeling a rush of guilt, looked back. Over the crowd she spoke. “Hi, I’m Sansa.”

His eyes contained a hint of confusion that someone so beautiful would acknowledge a scarred beast like himself. “I’m Sandor, Sandor Clegane.” He had a deep, rasping voice that made her tremble with fear- or was it lust?

“Nice to meet you, Sandor Clegane.” She spoke over the screaming crowd as the second song “Somebody Someone” began.

He nodded, staring at her a while longer before looking back up to the band. “What’s a little bird like you doing in the mosh pit?” He reached his hand over to her ear and flicked her feather earring, “Might get your wings trampled.”

She shifted all her weight to her right hip to show the curvature of her body and used her hands to lightly slide down her tight shirt and leather skirt, “I’m obviously a metal bird.” She winked playfully. Her hand buzzed and got a third text from Jeyne, come over here!!! Confused, she elegantly slipped out of sight from Sandor and met up with Jeyne about twenty feet behind. “What’s wrong?”

“You should have seen the way he looked at you. You need to make him chase you! He’s the dog and you’re the bone. He’s totally in your power now.” They both smiled and giggled, attracting a rather suspicious man to Sansa’s side. Jeyne looked over at him a bit warily. “Sansa, let’s go get another beer,” Jeyne pulled her arm again to the stand where it was a bit quieter to get away from the man.

“I think I know that guy!” Sansa told Jeyne.

“How?”

“I think he knows my mom or something. I’ve seen him around,” she paused, “his name’s like Patrick or something. Or Petyr. I don’t know,” she took the final swig of her beer.

“Like Petyr Baelish? Wasn’t he in the news for being a total creep on girls? Pretty sure he has a thing for redheads.” She popped her gum.

Sansa shivered at the thought. “Let’s just enjoy our night out.” They both cut off from their thoughts immediately and began cheering and singing along, swinging their bodies effortlessly.

A few songs in, the strange man appeared again, but this time he spoke. “Can I get you two a drink?”

They both looked at each other, their eyes saying what do we say? Jeyne was about to deny, but Sansa stepped in. “Sure, we’d love that!” As he went up to the counter to get drinks for them, Jeyne mouthed ‘what are you doing?’ and Sansa shrugged her shoulders. “Why not? Free beer!”

They both turned their back to the man they thought was Petyr. “He’s a total creep, Sansa.”

“Isn’t everyone here a creep? Come on! Live a little!”

“That’s what I’m trying to do. Stay ALIVE- he’s weird!” Jeyne crossed her arms.

Sansa stared at her with a bored-looking face, and finally Jeyne gave in. “Oh….fine!” They laughed.

“What’s so funny, ladies?” said a quietly menacing voice behind them. He held out the cups to them and they accepted happily.

“Just girl talk,” they smiled. “Thanks for the beer!”

“No problem,” he smirked. “Cheers?” Without hesitation, they lifted their cups and drank and continued listening to the remainder of the concert for the next half hour of the show, standing in the same corner near the beer stand. The crowd roared as “Here to Stay” started playing, and he spoke again, “I saw the set list and this is the last song playing. What do you say we head out early to avoid the chaos of exiting the parking lot with all these drunk maniacs?” he flirtatiously smiled.

The two buzzed girls clearly weren’t in their right state of mind. “Sure!” they said at once, drunkenly giggling.

“Seems like you two need help out to your cars.”

The parking lot was completely empty of people as they all stayed for the finale of the Korn concert. The girls aimlessly walked to the car as Petyr walked not two feet behind them, ‘helping’ them remain upright by grabbing both of their hips on either side of him. “Thanks for helping us to the car, we probably needed it!”

He grabbed their hips tighter. “Oh no, no, no. You girls are way too drunk to drive. Can I take you home?” I’m barely buzzed.

Jeyne, though naturally suspicious, was too drunk to think it through. “I think so. I’m actually getting light headed, I can’t stay awake.” Sansa was feeling the same.

“Great, let’s get you two home.” He smirked to himself as he lead them to a black van. He slid open the door to the side and grabbed Jeyne by the hair and shoved her into the back, her unable to flee due to her terribly drunken state. The fear of the situation caused Sansa to awaken from her stupor and desperately reach for Jeyne, who passed out due to what Sansa thought was a drug put in her drink. She herself began losing her own strength as she turned to fighting Petyr, who grabbed her and tried shoving her in the van as well without success. Using the last bit of her strength that wasn’t stolen from the drug, she slapped him across the face as a last revolt, knowing she couldn’t escape while her vision grew darker and darker.

 

She couldn’t see or think straight. But she could feel.

 

She could feel the air drift higher up her skirt as it was quickly being taken off of her. She could feel his cold, menacing hands pulling her legs apart...and she could feel all of the feeling go away. Instead she could hear the sounds of a body hitting the ground, the beastly yells as feet scruffed against the pavement, and the screeching of tires as they fled into the distance.

 

Now she couldn’t see, she couldn’t feel, and she couldn’t hear.

 


	2. A Knight in Scarred Armor

Sansa woke up to the sound of pots and pans banging, the sight of a plain white ceiling, and the smell of sizzling bacon. She stretched herself out on the comfortable mattress with cozy cotton sheets and leaned her head back on against the thick pillow as she yawned. She slouched back into her curled up position on the bed and hid her head under the covers- but suddenly sprung from the bed, tearing the sheets away to hold against her naked torso as she realized she wasn’t in her room. Confused, Sansa looked around to see an unfamiliar surrounding of a dresser, an armchair, and open door to a hallway. She could hear the muffled music playing down the hall and tried to remember something that had happened that night, but failed to do so. Looking around for her bag and phone, she realized her clothes were no where to be found. Aimlessly, she opened every drawer as quietly as she could to find something to cover her bare, pale chest, eventually finding a pile of band t-shirts. Sansa picked the Tool t-shirt which went as far down as her knees, confused as to why she still had her leather skirt on.

  
Without her phone, her bag, or any idea where she was, she couldn’t sneak out of the house without the mysterious person realizing it. Since she couldn’t remember anything, Sansa feared that the man in the house with her had drugged her and hadn’t expected her to be up this early. Maybe he wasn’t done with her. Instead, she built up her courage to walk out the bedroom door and to the right down a narrow hallway, which ended in a sharp turn to the left which she couldn’t see was past it. The music getting louder, as she recognized it being ‘The Deep End’ by Crossfade, she snuck as close as she could to the corner that lead to the stranger. Peeking around the wall, she saw a tall figure from his back flipping bacon with a fork.

  
“Out of the nest already?” said the raspy voice, the built figure turning around to face her.  
“...Sandor?” Sansa still hiding partially around the corner.

  
“Yep. Did the music wake you?”

“No. I just woke up,” she looked down and paused as his scarred face keened in on her. “Did we…?”

He let out a loud guffaw. “ Hell no. You almost had a pretty interesting night,” he paused to look at her confused expression. “Wow. You DID get drugged. Come sit.”

  
She obeyed instantly, as powerless as she was with his glare on her. “Please tell me what happened.” She still couldn’t look at him directly in the eye.

  
“A creep was trying to spread open your legs to get the buried treasure while you were passed out on the pavement. Kicked his ass but he ended up getting away in the van. When I brought you home you vomitted all over your clothes, hence your nakedness.”

  
That clicked something in her mind.“Van? What happened before me passing out? Exactly right before.”

  
He looked up and thought. “I don’t know. After you left me in the mosh pit I saw you and your friend head over to the bar stand and saw the creep standing with you guys. Didn’t like the look on his face as he got you drunker and drunker, so I tried crossing the mosh pit which is like trying to escape hell. When I could exit the stadium I just saw him pulling your legs apart. Beat the shit out of him. He ran away. End of story.”

  
“Where did my friend go? Did you see her?”

  
“Yeah. You left with her,” he shrugged. “Thought she just went to her car and you went with Mr. Pervy.”

  
“No, no, no! Something happened. Was Jeyne in the van?”

  
He thought again. “I don’t know. It’s possible.”

  
“No, no, no! She was! Because Petyr shoved her in first and tried to get me in but I passed out on the pavement! Oh Gods… poor Jeyne.”

  
“Oh, fuck!” She thought he was emphasising the fact her best friend was kidnapped, but he was indeed focused on another subject.

  
“I know, it’s terrible! Please help me find her. Please!” She begged.

  
“Not that. I gotta hide,” he ripped the ipod from his stereo and turned off the stove. “I owe this fucker gambling money.”

  
Sansa could see a quick glance of a man stomping towards the door with a menacing grimace through the window.

  
Sandor ran to lock the door and jumped into the next room. “Get your arse over here, bird!”

  
The man knocked harshly on the door. “Give me my fucking money you coward!” She was about to hide in the corner with him, until she thought of something. Instead of

following his command, she walked closer and closer to the door, reaching her hand for the knob.

  
“What the fuck are you doing?” Sandor hissed.

  
“Help me rescue Jeyne.” her thin fingers grazed the brass of the doorknob.

  
He stuck out his jaw in anger as though steam would puff from his ears. “Fine.”

  
“You promise?” gripping the doorknob.

  
“Sandor I’ll fucking stomp this door down! Eight grand now!”

  
“Fuck,” he whispered to himself. “YES!” he yelled, then quickly covered his mouth in regret.

  
“You’re in there! I heard you! Open the door.” He started kicking the door.

  
Sansa stood calmly. “Get my bag.”

  
Though confused, he obeyed like a good dog and fetched her bag and gave it to her without any gentleness. Telling him to go back into the room, she slipped off her leather skirt and pulled the shirt back, showing more of her legs. Calmly, she opened the door to the kicking man who unexpectedly fell while mid-kick. He lay on his stomach and looked up only to find a half-naked woman standing above him with wild, fiery hair. “Yes?”

  
Confused at the sight of the girl, he spoke, “I...I need my money. Where’s Clegane?”

  
She playfully looked around. “Hmm… I’m not sure. Probably showering.”

  
He hopped up from his stomach “You’re lying. I heard him scream ‘yes’ and he knows he owes me my fucking money!”

  
“Oh that?” she started playing with her hair. “We were just having sex. Chances are he’s cleaning up now. You know how sweaty those big guys can get… you’re pretty built up, too!” giving a little wink.

  
Mezmorized by the woman, he stared blankly.

  
“What was it? Eight grand?”

  
He nodded while creeping his eyes to her ass as she bent over to pick out the checkbook and pen from her purse. She wrote out the check and tore it from the pocket. “There you go! Have a nice day, hun.” She led him out the door and waved as she closed it. “It’s safe.”

  
Sandor crawled out from the room with a face of impression. “You handled that like a gem! My favorite part was where you said we fucked.”

  
She nodded off the comment. “You owe me. Big time. Help me find Jeyne.”

  
“I already said yes.”

  
“I know, I just thought I’d have fun with it.” She pulled her skirt back on.

  
He stepped closer, “You seriously gave him a check for eight grand?”

  
“Yep! It doesn’t matter. My family has tons. They won’t notice- for a while at least.”

  
“What kind of fucking family are you in?”

  
She walked away from him, and without looking at him she spoke, “I’m Sansa Stark.”

  
His jaw dropped to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sansa bloody Stark is in my home_. _I brought drunk fucking Sansa Stark home with me_. Sandor wiped away the stray black hairs from his forehead and followed her to the kitchen. “I really wasn’t expecting that, bird.”

“Why is it such a big deal? I helped you, now you’re going to help me. It doesn’t make a difference of who I am.”

“Bloody hells it doesn’t! You’re trying to tell me that you’re one of the richest, most powerful families in the country, yet you’re trying to tell me that they won’t come looking for you? Or they won’t arrest me for taking a bloody drunk, drugged eighteen year old to my house to spend the night-”

“Actually, I’m seventeen.”

Sansa looked away. “Seven-FUCKING-teen?”

Sandor yelled, knocking over the round table with one hand. He looked out the window of the kitchen with his strays hairs overlapping his eye. “You have no idea what type of trouble you just threw me into.”

“I’m sorry, Sandor.”

“Sorry doesn’t change the law.”

“If it makes you feel better, my parents barely pay attention to me. I mean, they do, but only when there’s publicity involved.”

“Well that’s bloody fantastic, seeming as I’m probably going to see your face and the huge word ‘MISSING’ all over the screen,” he lifted his eyebrows and spoke with a sarcastic, menacing tone, “hey! Let’s check it out now.” his eyes gave her a mean look. He stomped into the living room, Sansa following shamefully. With his large fingers, he flipped on the TV, and immediately the screen was just as he said. A beautiful girl with the word ‘MISSING’ all over the screen.

But it wasn’t Sansa. “Jeyne!” Sansa screeched.

_“Jeyne Poole was last seen the night before at about two in the morning at the Korn concert exiting the stadium. Many of the sources we’ve asked say she and her friend were drunk and walked out with a man, but no one had seen his face. If you have any information on the case of Jeyne Poole, please contact this number as soon as possible.”_

“She still isn’t home, and it’s almost two o’clock.” Sansa was worried.

“It’s alright,” Sandor tried to awkwardly comfort her. “He probably just had his way with her and she still hasn’t woken up from the drugs yet.”

“That’s terrible!” she screamed at him. “She could be lying in a ditch somewhere and we’re here talking.”

“Well then what do we do, little bird?” he crossed his arms.

Sansa’s memory was returning. “I can’t remember fully, but I think I know who it is.” she looked up at Sandor, “I think it’s Petyr Baelish.”

He choked on air. “Fucking Petyr Baelish. You really are getting me into a shit load of trouble.” He saw the confused look on her face. “Petyr Baelish. The creep that steals young girls and sells them into sex slavery. He’s practically famous as a pimp, but he never gets caught.”

Sansa looked at him and pointed, “But Sandor, you could take him! You’re twice the size he is for God’s sake.”

“You’re too young to understand. Men like him…” he rethought, “the reason he’s survived this long is because he has help. Dangerous help. I’m a bloody metalhead, not an assassin.” “You promised to help me.” He stared with angry brows.

“Eight grand…” she rubbed her fingers together in front of his face.

There was a long pause before he spoke. “Put on your clothes, they’re in the dryer. Gather your things. We leave in a half hour.”

Excited with joy, “Where are we going?”

“Los Angeles.” “But… but we’re in Chicago!”

“Do you want to get your friend or not? Petyr’s in Los Angeles. That’s where your friend is.”

“But… how can you be so sure?” “I like to think of myself as a tracking dog.” He held a straight faced, then broke into laughter. “I just fucking know, girl.”

Sansa didn’t deny for a second, running into the laundry room and putting on her same outfit from the Korn concert the night before. She went to go find Sandor when she was finished gathering everything, and found him in his room. His scarred back faced her, random lines across his back indicating stab wounds and cuts. But she wasn’t revolted by them, she was fluttered. He was in the middle of taking off his black shirt, she could see the muscles in his back flexing at every slight move which sent a tingling through her body. Sansa couldn’t keep her eyes off of him, she leaned her body against the frame of the door and gazed in awe at the man with the warrior’s body…

“Girl!”

She awoke from her state. “I finished… I- I mean I finished packing my things.”

He stared at her in confusion, but shook it off. “Go put them in the truck, I’ll be out in a minute.” He threw the keys at her. She walked out the front door to see the green paint chipped off by the kicking man, and walked out to the surprisingly nice black four-door pickup Sandor had. She could barely climb in at how tall the pickup was, though she was quite tall herself. Waiting in the truck for almost ten minutes, she looked over at the front door to see Sandor walking out, looking… So handsome. She thought. He was wearing an almost see through white t-shirt with dark jeans and a leather jacket for the chill in the air, sported with vans and aviator sunglasses. With his black hair shadowing his face, she couldn’t bear to look away. She could feel the back left door opening as he through his bags in the back seat, and it slamming back again.

He open the front door and plopped in the seat, “Keys,” he opened his hand. Sansa handed them to him and he started the truck, and the engine burst alive. It rumbled the cabin as he pressed down on the clutch, racing down the street. It sent a sensual chill down her spine, watching his massive biceps flexing as he shifted gears.

“Put on some music, girl,” he tossed her his ipod.

She plugged it into the stereo. “You’re the only man I’ve met with a good taste in music.” Ironically putting on the song ‘Risk’ by Deftones.

“I’m not a man,” he looked forward. “I’m a dog."


End file.
